


anywhere with you

by milkyprince



Series: drabble requests; [8]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Travel, cutie green bfs!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 19:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16024427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyprince/pseuds/milkyprince
Summary: rantaro and korekiyo plan some travels!





	anywhere with you

**Author's Note:**

> cute fluffy green boys,,,, big love,,, another request done!!

"Mm, so where do you want to go this summer?" Korekiyo asked, musing as he leaned against the wall of the flat he shared with his 

 

Rantaro hummed, closing his eyes as he thought for a moment, "Hm... maybe somewhere tropical? Ah, maybe not, it might be a bit too warm, I know you burn easily." 

 

"True, but I always tend to wear very modest clothing, so my skin would be protected anyways. Somewhere tropical may be interesting, are you thinking more industrialized or a place that's more... wild?" Korekiyo nodded slightly, agreeing to the idea of a tropical getaway.

 

"You would be more interested in a place that's less modernized, wouldn't you? You study culture, and usually it's richer in places that seem less developed." Rantaro opened his eyes, nodding as well, "You always try to plan these things to please me, but you know that I'd go anywhere and enjoy it, as long as it's with you."

 

Korekiyo was grateful for the mask covering his face, otherwise his blush would have been obvious. It was unlike him to get flustered or let his stoic face slip, but for some reason unbeknownst to him, Rantaro could break his guard down with ease. Despite his vast background in the study of humans, and his best efforts, Korekiyo could not crack the mystery of Rantaro Amami. 

 

Perhaps that was why he intrigued him so much. Maybe the mystery of the man was what attracted Korekiyo so strongly. 

 

The man in mention snapped him from his thoughts, "Kiyo? Hello? You in there?" Rantaro was now standing in front of him, waving a hand in front of his face in an attempt to get his attention.

 

"Ah, yes." Korekiyo nodded, bringing back his stoic, emotionless face.

 

"You were spacing out again, doing whatever weird things you do in your mind." Rantaro gave a smiled, chuckling deeply, "Sometimes I wish I could just get inside your brain, see what's really going on in there. I'm learning more about you everyday, there's never a boring moment with you."

 

"I could say the same for you, you're quite the mystery." Korekiyo chuckled along with his partner.

 

"We'll just have to stay together until we figure each other out, won't we?" Rantaro had a smirk on his face, knowing this was their way of showing love.

 

Korekiyo nodded, "Yes, I suppose we'll have to."

 

Rantaro returned to the couch, looking at the pad of paper where he was writing down their vacation ideas, "I want you to plan this trip. I don't want to have any part in it. I always chose where we go, and you always just agree with everything I set up. This time, I want a surprise. I want you to book our flight, not tell me where we're going, and just take me somewhere. I want to see what  _you_ want to do Kiyo. I'm always seeing the part of the world I want to see, but now what I want is to see where you want to go."

 

It would truly be useless to argue with him, Korekiyo knew this. He had been with him long enough to know that his resolve was strong, and once he had his mind set on something, he was going to get his way no matter what it took. 

 

And so, with a shrug, Korekiyo seated himself next to Rantaro on the couch, "I can't say no to you, dearest. Leave everything up to me."

 

Knowing he had gotten his way so easily made Rantaro gleeful, a grin on his face, "Perfect. I know I'll love whatever you plan. Travelling is always so much better with a partner. Sharing the experience is half of the fun, really."

 

"Mm, it is. I've always enjoyed travelling, studying cultures of foreign lands, but with a partner like you, I can realize there can be fun in things other than observing."

 

"Until death do us apart, I'll keep showing you how to have fun in my way, and you'll keep showing me how to have fun in your way. We're partners after all." Rantaro held out his hand.

 

Placing his hand on top of Rantaro's and gently grasping it, Korekiyo nodded yet again, "Yes, until death do us apart."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments make my day!!


End file.
